starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gungan Attack
250px|thumb|Prince Lee-Char 250px|thumb|Gungans ter hulp Gungan Attack is de 2de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Het is het tweede deel van een dubbele eerste 'aflevering'. Newsreel A government troubled by Civil War. Refusing to accept Prince Lee-Char as the next ruler of Mon Cala, the Quarren people join the Separatist Alliance and launch an all-out attack on the Mon Calamari. Caught unprepared, the young Prince and his Jedi protectors are quicly overwhelmed and are forced to retreat in the caves far beneath the capital city leaving Count Dooku and his allies to plan thei next move. Synopsis Nu Riff Tamson en de Quarren Dac onder controle hebben, is Prince Lee-Char samen met de Jedi, Ackbar en Senator Meena Tills ondergedoken. De Republic komt via een transmissie te weten over de precaire situatie en belooft versterkingen te gaan halen. De Jedi High Council beslist om een ander species om hulp te vragen. Yoda besluit om naar Naboo te gaan en de hulp van de Gungan te vragen. Boss Lyonie zegt dankzij Jar Jar Binks toe om ter hulp te komen. De groep van Lee-Char bedenkt om naar het Consular-class Space Cruiser te vluchten en om zo te kunnen ontkomen. Kit Fisto bevrijdt Commander Monnk en met enkele subs in het handen, kunnen de Mon Cal en de Jedi sneller naar de oppervlakte zwemmen. Tamson heeft echter een valstrik klaar en blaast het schip op, net alvorens ze het bereiken. Via de brokstukken, moeten de helden opnieuw naar de ondergrond zwemmen. Een volgend plan van Anakin Skywalker is om de grote communicatietoren van de CIS uit te schakelen. Ondertussen ziet Lee-Char hoe zijn volk als slaven wordt weggevoerd naar de bodem van de oceaan. Kit Fisto waarschuwt dat dit lot zowel staat te wachten voor de Mon Cal, maar ook voor de Quarren. Anakin kan de toren doen neerstorten met de Force en Tamson ruikt onraad. De spanningen tussen Tamson en Nossor Ri worden alsmaar groter. Ri was niet van plan om vrouwen en kinderen te laten werken als slaven, maar Dooku wil een volledige overheersing doorvoeren. Ahsoka vertelt aan Lee-Char dat hij niet per se machtig moet zijn in de strijd om als een voorbeeld te dienen. Indien de Mon Calamari zou weten dat hij gewoon nog in leven is, zou dat voldoende zijn om als symbool voor hoop te dienen. Dit weet Ramson ook en daarom wil hij absoluut de Prins in handen krijgen. Lee-Char ziet het moment gekomen en blaast op een hoorn die zijn volk waarschuwt. Ze zien dat hij leider nog in leven is. Lee-Char vraagt aan zijn volk om de hoop niet op te geven. Na het neerstorten van de toren arriveren de Gungans en keert het tij weer in het voordeel van de Mon Calamari en de Jedi. De Hydroid Medusa's krijgen een koekje van eigen deeg door de Booma's van de Gungans. Tamson besluit om de laatste versterkingen van Dooku in te zetten. Dit zijn Trident-class Assault Ships, waaronder een grotere versie. Deze schepen draaien onder water met hun tentakels zodat er draaikolken ontstaan die alle troepen meesleuren. De Gungans, Jedi en de Mon Calamari lijken niet opgewassen tegen deze technologie, maar Ackbar en Anakin hebben een idee. Anakin probeert een van de poten van de grote Trident te beschadingen zodat het mechanisme wordt verstoord. Terwijl Riff Tamson Lee-Char blijft viseren in de strijd, beveelt Kit Fisto aan Ahsoka om met de prins te gaan schuilen terwijl hij Tamson afhoudt. Anakin slaagt ondertussen in zijn opzet waardoor de draaikolken ophouden met te bestaan. Maar meteen daarna nemen Aqua Battle Droids de Jedi en de Mon Cal strijders gevangen. Ook Kit Fisto wordt na een duel met Tamson meegevoerd door de Battle Droids. Ahsoka en Lee-Char moeten nu beslissen hoe ze hun vrienden kunnen bevrijden en hoe ze de vrede weer kunnen herstellen. Inhoud Nieuw *Boss Lyonie *Commander Monnk Bekend *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ahsoka Tano *Padmé Amidala *Kit Fisto *Ackbar *Lee-Char *Riff Tamson *Nossor Ri *Meena Tills *Yoda *Mace Windu *Saesee Tiin *Adi Gallia *Plo Koon *Dooku Species *Gungan *Mon Calamari *Quarren *Kel Dor *Nautolan *Tholothian *Iktotchi *Togruta *Karkarodon Schepen *Consular-class Space Cruiser *Trident-class Assault Ship *Hydroid Medusa *OMS Devilfish Sub Locaties *Naboo *Coruscant *Dac Bron *Gungan Attack op SW.com category:Televisie